


Animal Instincts - Part I

by fvckingavengers



Series: Animal Instincts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, A/b/o Marvel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Marvel Universe, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: The reader is helping Steve through his rut.





	Animal Instincts - Part I

No more than five seconds after he quinjet lands, Steve is strutting hastily into the tower, ignoring everyone and everything that gets in his way. He keeps his composure on the outside, remaining stoic and focused, but he was drowning in an ocean of hormones on the inside. He had known it was about time for his rut, but he had been hoping that it would hold off until he got home. He was sadly mistaken.

“Omega?” Steve calls out, loud and breathless.

From the shower, you furrow your brows and finish rinsing the shampoo from your hair. “Steve?”

He becomes frustrated as he tries to fight with the fabric of his uniform. No matter how hard he yanks at the material, it doesn’t fall off from his body any faster. Finally freeing himself, Steve follows the sound of running water, opens the bathroom door and then slams it shut. You jump at the sound, but before you can peak your head out the door, he’s already stepping into the shower.

Steve is the perfect example of an Alpha. Toned. Lean. Beautiful. And his cock was a thing to marvel at all on it’s own.

The smell of his rut is pungent in the air and your body instantly reacts. Knowing exactly what he needs, you turn your body to face the wall, place your hands on the tiles, and widen your stance to stabilize yourself. “I’m yours, Alpha.”

His growl resonates around the small, humid room as he takes his hard on in his hand, giving a few warm up tugs before placing his free hand on your hip and lining himself up at your entrance. With no warning, he bottoms out inside of you, making a shrill scream scratch out of your throat.

“That feel good, Omega? You like being used as a fuck toy for my ruts?”

You whimper and rock your hips to meet his thrusts, doing all that you can to please him. “Yes, Alpha. Use me for what you need. Fuck…”

Steve’s grip on your hip tightens, pulling and pushing you as he needs as his other hand trails up your back and into your hair, making a pony tail to use as leverage. His pace is brutal and unforgiving, and you do nothing to conceal your delight. You love when Steve lets his guard down long enough to be rough with you, and he knows that you can handle anything he throws at you.

“Ngh, I’m not gonna last much longer. Think you can come for me, baby?” He pleads, resting his forehead on your shoulder.

You don’t have to be asked twice. You brace yourself for the convulsions your body makes and allow your climax to ripple through you. His moans turn into grunts as he releases inside of you. You anticipate his knot to inflate, but it never comes. You turn your head back and give him a questioning look. “Sorry, babe. I guess I’m still pretty high strung from the mission.”

Slowly, you detach yourself from him and turn your body to face him, smiling softly and stroking his cheek lovingly. “Don’t apologize, Steve. I’m just glad you’re home and that your rut didn’t hit you sooner.” You lean up on your toes and wrap your arms around his neck, nosing gently at his scene gland to calm him before pressing a kiss to his skin.

Steve purrs quietly as you hold him, his scent becoming slightly muted by the water and his subsiding orgasm. “How about I take you to bed, bend you over at the waist and fuck you until you can’t stand? Then I’ll knot you like you’ve never been knotted before.”

You hum, grinning as you look up at him. “As nice as that sounds, it’s gonna have to wait. You need to rest before the next wave hits.” You shut off the water and grab a towel for each of you. “Why don’t you get comfortable and I’ll make you some lunch? Then I promise, I’ll be your good little Omega and take your knot.”

He chuckles, “Yeah, alright. I’ll do what you say, for now.” He kisses the top of your head before retreating to the bedroom. He puts on a pair of boxers and sprawls out on the bed. Steve watches as you slip into one of his t-shirts and then walk into the kitchen. He listens to you run around, preparing him a meal, and slowly drifts off to sleep.

As he naps, you whip him up some pasta and call to him when it’s done. Groggily, Steve rubs his eyes and plops himself in a chair at the counter. You smile and snake your way into his lap before he begins eating. He wraps an arm around you to keep you in place as he takes small bites, leaning into your touch as your nails scratch lightly against his scalp and you nuzzle into his neck. “Good boy.” You praise when he finishes.

“Are you ready for me, sweetheart?” He asks.

You get down to your feet and take his hand, pulling him towards the bedroom. When he shuts the door, you lift the t-shirt from your body and drop it to the floor. “Sit.” You instruct. When he does as told, you straddle his lap and kiss him sweetly, letting your lips linger over his before leaning into the base of his throat and kissing your way back up. “Gonna treat you so good,” You whisper, nipping at the side of his neck. “How do you want me, Alpha?”

A growl leaves the back of his throat. “On your hands and knees, ass up in the air.”

Crawling behind him, you rest on all fours and arch your back, presenting to him. “Take what you need from me, Alpha. Don’t hold back.”

Steve admires your submission. He runs a hand up your spine and to the back of your neck, pushing it to the bed. “I want you here, desperate and wanton for me.” You can feel his hard on pressing into the space between your cheeks. “Do you feel that, baby? You like the feeling of my cock thrusting up and down the crack of your ass?”

Your moaned reply is all it takes for him to fill you with a single thrust. Your cry is muffled by the mattress. You try to move your hips against him, but his hand on the back of your neck and the way his hips are still snapped forward hinder you from doing so. “More,” You beg. “Please. I want more.”

Steve removes his hand from your neck and grabs your hips with a bruising grip. He slams his hips into you so hard that you know you’ll have marks on your rear that will last until morning. “You like that, baby? Is that hard enough for you?”

Your delighted moan is paired with a bright smile as you look at him from over your shoulder. “You fuck me so good, Alpha. Always so good for your Omega. Gonna knot in me? Fill me with your pups?”

His eyes roll back in his head. “Yeah, baby. M’gonna make you nice and round with my pups. Make everyone see how nicely I breed you. Is that what you want.”

“Yes,” Your groan is drawn out and desperate as you feel another orgasm approach.

Steve reaches around you and rolls your clit between his thumb and index finger. He pinches the sensitive bud, resulting in you coming, hard. Only three thrusts later, he begins his release, his actions becoming shorter when his knot inflates and keeps him from moving. Your body writhes beneath him and he presses tender kisses to the back of your neck.

It takes at least ten minutes for his knot to subside. Steve slowly slips out of you and lays you on your side, pulling you into his chest. He pushes your hair behind your ear and brushes his lips against your mating bite. “That feel good, my little Omega?”

You preen at the name and nod, looking up at him through your lashes. “Amazing.” You correct. “How do you feel?”

“Better.” He breathes out as he pets your hair back. “Much better. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Anything for my Alpha.” You murmur, nuzzling into his chest. “We should probably warn Bucky that you’re going through your rut, though. You know it can flare up at any second, and I don’t want to scar the poor man when he wakes up for breakfast and walks in on me stretched out and naked with you fucking me from behind on the kitchen table.”

Steve lets out a deep laugh. “I don’t think he’d object much to that, babe.”

You hide a smile and nudge his shoulder. “I’m serious, Steve. I’m a little worried about what’s gonna happen when he goes through his. It’ll be his first rut since he’s been in the tower and he told me that he hasn’t had someone to mate with in a long time.”

Steve kisses your forehead and nuzzles into your hair. “He’ll be fine. We’ll find him an Omega to be with. If all else fails, we could always try and get Pietro to be his heat parter.”

You roll your eyes and shake your head, easing into Steve as exhaustion sweeps over you. “Yeah, sure.”

Steve holds you closer to his chest and traces soft patterns on your back. “If you feel so strongly about this, I’ll talk to him. How does that sound?”

“I just wanna make sure he’s taken care of.” You yawn. “After everything he’s been through, he deserves to be treated like a true Alpha in his time of need.”

Steve nods slowly. “Yes, of course. I agree. What do you recommend we do?”

“I don’t know,” You answer honestly, unsure about how to go about this. “Hopefully we’ll figure something out when the time comes…” You tangle your legs with Steve’s and close your eyes.

One last kiss lands on the top of your head before you both drift off to sleep.


End file.
